Just Another Day
by Alsheon
Summary: Yu Wenzhou admitted that it was a bad idea to give Ye Xiu a chance to get a dog by offering to rear a bag of flour of all thing. "Then, I'll name her Little White," Ye Xiu smiled as he held the bag of flour like his own newborn daughter. "She looked really looked like you," Mr. Huang had taken the Dad role rather quickly as he cooed. Chinese National Team!


**Okay, I can't find the draft for Name Your Price's next chapter.**

 **My living room is in a mess and I still can't figure out which damn book I wrote it in. Instead, I spent my time reading my old un-uploaded fics, giggling crazily.**

 **So I decide to just post the one that made me giggling crazily. It supposedly to be a part of series but ehh... let's jusk make this random episodes.**

 **Warning! Possible OOC!**

* * *

Just Another Strange Day.

"Tell me, why we can't get it?"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND THE PROBLEM?! HEY HEAR ME OUT! Why can't we have a puppy? It's so boring here! Captain~!" The front door slammed shut after the second exclaimation.

After that, can be seen from the living room's partition, Yu Wenzhou came in with tired look, followed by Wang Jiexi who had a stern look on his face, Li Xuan who covered his half deaf ears,and finally Ye Xiu and Huang Shaotian.

"No. Shaotian, Senior, it's too hard to get a puppy and we need to focus on our training. Who will take care of the puppy? No, Shaotian, even a gold fish died under your watch," Yu Wenzhou sighed and massaged his temple as he looked at the stubborn duo before him, who looked at him with defiant and disbelieving gazes.

"It's gonna be different! Gold fish can't bark when it's hungry, that's why I forgot. Dogs are in the other hand," Huang Shaotian argued pityfully.

"I find that argument invalid, Wenzhou. I used to have a puppy and he grew up fine under my watch. Shaotian can't do it, but I can." Ye Xiu crossed his arms and shot Yu Wenzhou that patented disdainful look.

"You're gonna be the busiest, when will you have time?" Wang Jiexi said a matter of factly.

Ye Xiu was about to threw his king-level tantrum when Huang Shaotian stepped up and linked their hands together, saying, "That's why I'm here! I'll take good care of the pup, until its mommy is not busy anymore," Huang Shaotian retorted, slyly hinting that he's the 'Father' to the pups if they ever got one.

Yu Wenzhou smile at Huang Shaotian, void and cold, "No means no."

"But whyy?!" Huang Shaotian whined and Ye Xiu's face turned unsightly.

"Oh my God, someone please silent them up!" Li Xuan groaned desperately, stressed beyond belief.

Whilst the four players were still in an argument, the others came in and decide to interfere, "What's wrong, guys?" Zhang Jiale asked.

Yu Wenzhou and Wang Jiexi threw a pointed look towards Huang Shaotian and Ye Xiu, "It's them-"

"We want puppies," Ye Xiu and Huang Shaotian answered bitterly.

"Why so sudden?" Tang Hao arched an eyebrow and changed the tv's channel.

"No, it's not, I wanted a pet," Huang Shaotian insisted.

"I want a puppy, " Ye Xiu added.

"Senior, Shaotian, keeping a pet is not easy. We have a busy schedule," Yu Wenzhou tried to coax them.

Ye Xiu frowned, "Are you insinuating there's something that is not easy for _me?_ " Ye Xiu challenged.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Ah, there he goes again. Pulling _the_ card to shut people up.

In the middle of everyone's speechlessness over Ye Xiu's shamelessness, Zhou Zekai perked up and said, "Outdoor activities..." the quiet and extremely handsome player answered innocently.

"Xiao Zhou, shut up," Ye Xiu smiled and gently shut the handsome player up.

"Yeah, shut the hell up!" Huang Shaotian jumped at the chance to berrate Zhou Zekai in a harsh way.

"What's so hard about keeping a dog? I used to have one," Ye Xiu argued back to Yu Wenzhou and Wang Jiexi.

"They're loud, obnoxious, dirty and will tear up furnitures, they'll also disturb our training," Wang Jiexi listed off and picked up a cup of herbal tea, that's originally belong to Zhang Xinjie, and drank it.

"Little spots won't do that!" Ye Xiu deffended. They hadn't even got the dog, yet he already named it...

"Let's do it~! It will be fun, guys! I promise!" Huang Shaotian turned to the others in the living room to get their support.

"Is that really necessary?" Sun Xiang putted down his DS and tilted his head, "Huang Shaotian is already like a puppy."

"FUCK! Sun Xiang, you fucker! Say that again, bastard! I dare you! Want a PK? Let's PK, I'll hand over your ass to you! Do you dare? Do you not? You're puppy! Your sister is puppy! Your whole family is puppy!" Huang Shaotian raged.

Ye Xiu turned to look at Sun Xiang, "Huang Shaotian doesn't bark," He answered solemnly.

"But he whines, that's count at least?" Tang Hao added in.

"Fuck! Bitch! You got a problem with me?!" Huang Shaotian glared at Tang Hao furiously.

"I dislike dogs..." Chu Yunxiu decided to insert herself to voice out her opinion, "I once got chased with a mad dog... I prefer cats."

"Ridiculous notion, I disagree," Zhang Xinjie rejected the idea.

"Up to you guys, " Fang Rui smiled and fluttered his eyelashes.

"I'll vote for the most voted choice, " Xiao Shiqin readjusted his glasses, and shamelessly denied his participation.

"I like dogs," Su Mucheng smiled indulgently.

Yu Wenzhou sighed, "Shaotian, you know how it ended the last time we gave you pets..."

"I don't know gold fish can't stop eating even when its full! It looked famished and asking for food!" Huang Shaotian defended himself.

"Huang Shaotian is Huang Shaotian, I am me. I could take care of my little spots just fine," Ye Xiu interrupted.

"Dogs are dirty," Wang Jiexi disagreed.

"I'll take it to bath with me!" Ye Xiu snapped.

Chu Yunxiu directed her camera at them, according to her experience, this is where Wang Jiexi would lose his patient and snapped, silencing Ye Xiu with a sudden kiss like the unexpectable Magician he is (How sly, using such title to take advantage of everyone's crush).

Wang Jiexi clicked his tongue and was about to step up when Huang Shaotian threw himself at Ye Xiu, pulling him back whilst keeping an agressive glare on Wang Jiexi, he hissed as a warning and Wang Jiexi frowned.

"Ye Xiu, you can't even take care of yourself, how could you take care of a dog?" Fang Rui piped in with disbelieving tone.

"Yes, dog won't eat instant noodles," Tang Hao mocked blandly.

"Both of you are helpless," Yu Wenzhou politely pointed out.

Ye Xiu frowned, "What do you know? I used to take care of my younger twin brother. I also used to take care of Su Mucheng and her helpless brother. I took care care Excellent Era's juniors, you think just where Qiu Fei had to sleep in when he forgotten the time until it was too late? I took care of the babies in Happy," Ye Xiu started listing off to prove his point.

"No," Wang Jiexi still refused.

Ye Xiu's expression loosen, his eyes coldly narrowed, his lips pressed in a thin line, it's a sign he's about to scold someone... or threw a tantrum.

"How about-!" Yu Wenzhou quickly interfered before the Leader could erupt. "We'll do a one week trial with a bag of flour? If this bag could survive perfectly by the deadline, we'll get a puppy," Yu Wenzhou pulled out a medium-sized bag of flour from the cabinet in the kitchen. Even if the can get this bag of flour safely to the next week, they could always reason that they did it poorly and make some kind of deflect on it.

"Seriously?"

"Really?" those two reactions immadiately directed to Yu Wenzhou from the entire team.

Ye Xiu gazed at the bag of flour, unpetrubed, "How about it, Shaotian?" he asked Huang Shaotian's opinion, instantly make a painful throb to the hearts of the men in the team.

Huang Shaotian smiled happily, "It's up to you Ah Xiu," Everyone winced at the nickname Huang Shaotian just made in spot.

"Alright, I will take care of Little White," Ye Xiu declared. He even named it already?!

" _We_ will," Huang Shaotian added proudly.

"Give her to me," Ye Xiu demanded to Yu Wenzhou who tried so hard to maintain an indifferent expression.

"Are we really serious about it?" Zhang Jiale asked incredulously.

"I'm not one to back away from challenge," Ye Xiu stated and carried the bag of flour as if he's really carrying a baby.

"Neither do I," Huang Shaotian said haughtily before slyly thred his arm around Ye Xiu's shoulder whilst doing a pretense of looking at the bag of flour closer, "Ah Xiu, doesn't she look so similiar to you?" Huang Shaotian suddenly cooed at the bag of flour.

"..."

'..."

 _What?_

"Good, I'm the one with a better gen anyways," Ye Xiu agreed satisfactorily.

"So _white_ and a bit chubby, yup! She's like you," Huang Shaotian beamed and took a sneaky chance to nuzzle Ye Xiu's neck a bit. Oh yeah, Huang Shaotian is having fun with this.

"You're insane..." Tang Hao is speechless.

"Do I have to call a mental ward? Better do it fast so we can find replacements soon," Zhang Xinjia pushed up his glasses and looked disdainfully at Huang Shaotian and Ye Xiu.

"Ahahaha! That's so funny!" Fang Rui hollered in laughter.

"Guys..." Zhang Jiale helplessly sighed.

"HuangYe baby," Chu Yunxiu murmured as she sent a picture to the Glory's Girls chatroom. Like fire to fodder, the girls immadiately responded fierily till it's about twenty messages per second.

"Don't you guys have any shame?" Sun Xiang is speechless, he knew these two guys are the pillars of Shamelessness in the Alliance, along with Fang Rui and the retired veteran, Wei Chen, but still... it seemed like, their shamelessness really know no bound.

"I can't believe this," Xiao Shiqin helplessly shook his head.

"I'm gonna be in my room if you need me guys, " Li Xuan finally had enough shit for one day and wisely retreated to his room.

"I'm an aunt!" Su Mucheng laughed happily.

"You have to _feed_ that bag of flour accordingly and take good care of _it._ If even there's a slightiest hole or leak on that bag, you failled, and say goodbye to puppies," Yu Wenzhou said the rule to the two stubborn guys.

"And no changing the bag," Wang Jiexi added, might as well wing with it.

Yu Wenzhou nodded agreeingly, "No changing."

"How about, we mark it then?" Xiao Shiqin pulled out a permanent marker out of nowhere. They then marked the bag of flour ("Little White," Ye Xiu insisted.)

"This is great," Ye Xiu smiled down to Little White.

"Yes, after numerous of trials, we finally taste the fruit of our hard work," Huang Shaotian smiled ambigously. He just found out his new hobby.

"What _trials?!_ " Sun Xiang cried out indignantly with furious blush on his face.

"Trials, because it took a lot for they to give us a chance, what were you thinking of? Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sun Xiang, were you awoke in this morning without a cold shower? Shoo, go take a cold shower, after that, make sure to drink your milk and sleep when adults are talking," Huang Shaotian provoked and made a shooing gesture to Sun Xiang.

"You..." Sun Xiang flushed red and gritted his teeth.

"Oh, and take that handsome good for nothing if you mind, he'll be a bad influence on my daughter," Huang Shaotian pointed to Zhou Zekai who was following Ye Xiu's order to shut up diligently.

Zhou Zekai perked up and shook his head, "I won't..."

No... Zhou Zekai, you were not supposedly answered it like that...

"Huang Shaotian, shut up. You're disturbing Little Bai," Ye Xiu said blankly.

"I like it when you're being all motherly like that," Huang Shaotian turned a flirtatious grin towards Ye Xiu who rolled his eyes.

Ye Xiu then smiled, "I should tell Qiiu Fei, Tang Rou and the boys at Happy that they're having a new sister," Ye Xiu absently stroked Little White's supposed head.

"Oh no," Su Mucheng said still with the same exact happy smile.

* * *

 _ **Lord Grim: CombatForm One-InchAsh SteamedBunInvasion SoftMist LittleColdHands ConcealedLight**_ _You guys are having a new sister!_

Everyone who dwelled and lurking in the pros chatroom blankly stared.

Qiu Fei, who had readily dumped his training in favor to answer to his dear senior's summon, also could only blankly stared. Years knowing Ye Xiu meant that Qiu Fei mostly knew what's in Ye Xiu's... questionable mind. _Mostly knew_ as in he knew it's mostly a crazy and shameless and just plainly debatable. Qiu Fei also knew that Ye Xiu considered him as a 'son', much to Qiu Fei's half-delight and half-chagrin (he got a mixed feeling as he really saw him as a role model whilst also crushing on him).

And call it gut feeling, Qiu Fei somehow knew that this would be a headache.

Qiu Fei inhaled deeply and then exhaling.

 _ **Combat Form:**_ _Really? That's amazing senior, what's her name?_

 _ **Lord Grim:**_ _It's Little White._

Qiu Fei relented and shook his head, "Xiao Bai*" Nothing is wrong with that name, but why does Qiu Fei expecting the worst? Qiu Fei just watched as Qiu Fei's other 'siblings' finally dropped by.

 _ **Soft Mist:**_ _Really? What is she like? Is she any good?_

 _ **Steamed Bun Invasion:**_ _Cool! Another girl to be here! This team is awesome! Boss, is she pretty? Tell her that brother Bun will take care of her!_

(Please ignore the lurking Blue Rain Monastery team who is still mourning and wailing in grief.)

 _ **One-Inch Ash:**_ _That's great! Is she joining the team? When will she arrives? I will prepare her room._

 _ **Little Cold Hand:**_ _Oh good, I hope this one is not so scary?_

 _ **Concealed Light:**_ _That's great! What is she look like? What class does she play?_

Qiu Fei truly couldn't bear to destroy their expectation, so he could only sigh and looked up to the ceiling

 _ **Lord Grim:**_ _Hold up a moment, I'm borrowing Huang Shaotian's phone for a pic._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _{Little White .jpg] Doesn't she look like Ye Xiu? Pale, cute and chubby ^^ she's our kid btw, the doctor who delivered it is Captain_ _ **Yu Wenzhou**_ _Thx cap'n!_

Qiu Fei gave up and facepalmed, he even wonder how he didn't bash his head to the wall yet.

 _ **Swoksaar:**_ _..._

 _ **Tide:**_ _:O_

 _ **Desert Dust:**_ _..._

 _ **Kind Tree:**_ _:O_

 _ **Flowing Cloud:**_ _... woah,_ _ **Blue Rain,**_ _essentially, she's also ours as the father is Huang Shao and the doctor who delivered her is our captain._

Every lurkers surfaced with an ":O" till the ":O" messages are hundreds or so, to express their incredulity. Finally, Happy's players appeared again.

 _ **Soft Mist:**_ _..._

 _ **Steamed Bun Invasion:**_ _Huh, she's so tiny._

(No, Bun, tha's not the problem.)

 _ **One-Inch Ash:**_ _Um, I take it she doesn't drink then?_

(She's a _flour._ )

 _ **Little Cold Hands:**_ _... I see, make sure to dress her up captain, or she might catch a cold. We also can't just flash her bear around._

 _ **Concealed Light:**_ _I see, what does she eat? Will we babysit her in the future?_

 _ **Lord Grim:**_ _Thanks guys. Yeah, Bun, she;s a bit tiny, but at least she's healthy. As long as the water is not too much, she will be fine, Yifan. That's a good suggestion, Little An. And that' so considered of you Little Luo._

Qiu Fei inhaled deeply and gave up his last strand of common sense, that he had reformed after being away from Ye Xiu for quite a long time.

 _ **Combat Form:**_ _She's cute, can't wait to meet her._

Yup, goodbye common sense.

* * *

"Don't you feel embrassed?" Wang Jiexi looked strangely at Ye Xiu and Huang Shaotian who seemed to have a time of their lives right now.

"You're just jealous that you don't have any new siblings to be introduced to your kids," Ye Xiu rolled his eyes and closed his QQ, still holding Little White like a baby in his arms.

"I can't believe it, they even accepted like it was nothing!" Sun Xiang exclaimed incredulously as he scrolled down the chatroom. "Except for the girl that Du Ming has a crush on, they're all crazy!" as if he didn't just sell his own teammate, Sun Xiang leaned back. Maybe... Qiu Fei and those in Happy had truly been broken...

To actually indulge in this kind of stupidity in a breath...

 _*ding*_

Sun Xiang looked back to his phone to see a name flashed.

 _ **Soft Mist:**_ _She looks fragile, we should strengthen her more._

Sun Xiang relented, "Forget that! Even that girl is broken! Captain, Du Ming has no future with her!" Sun Xiang turned to Zhou Zekai and tattled.

"Mm," Zhou Zekai absently agreed. His mesmerizing grey eyes never leave Ye Xiu who was cooing at his 'baby' (' _Bag of flour'_ Sun Xiang corrected himself.)

Sun Xiang looked at the dazed Zhou Zekai and then looked back to Ye Xiu, Sun Xiang sighed long-sufferingly.

They also have no future then.

* * *

"Leader, has the breakfast ready yet?" Fang Rui tilted his head back and asked loudly, his hand is lazily rubbing his stomach that's been demanding food since age.

"What breakfast?" Ye Xiu regally arched his brows as he got out of the kitchen, Little White in his right arms, whilst his free hand is holding a steaming cup of noodles.

Everyone froze and looked up at the leader, eyes wide in horror.

"You cooked breakfast, right?" Zhang Xinjie shakily readjusted his glasses, and asked.

"No," Ye Xiu said blandly.

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried out disbelievingly.

"So what were you doing in kitchen?!" Zhang Jiale paled.

"Making a cup of noodles," Ye Xiu gestured. " Searching for a suitable food for Little White."

"Then..." Zhou Zekai stammered.

"What about us?!" Sun Xiang demanded.

"Cook your own breakfast," Ye Xiu snorted.

Fang Rui and Zhang Jiale fainted on spot.

"You know that, except for Chu Yunxiu who was decent, none of us can cook shit right?" Li Xuan said.

"At most, it will be instant noodles!" Tang Hao agreed.

At that moment, Huang Shaotian got out of the kitchen with a cup of noddles in his hand, "Guys, we ran out of cup noodles," He informed solemnly before gulping down the rest of his own noodles.

Li Xuan, Sun Xiang and Tang Hao went limp.

"Is there any reason why you don't cook?" Wang Jiexi turned and demaded to Ye Xiu.

"I was going to, after I found the right food for Little White, but then I didn't find any. So screw you guys," Ye Xiu shrugged uncaringly and turned to Huang Shaotian. "Shaotian, hold Little White for me."

Huang Shaotian dutifully tossed the empty noodle cup to the trashcan, wiped his mouth, and receive Little White accordingly whilst Ye Xiu promptly began to eat his own noodles.

"It can eat anything," Yu Wenzhou said.

" _She,"_ Ye Xiu corrected. "And no, she can't. It has to be soft food, like special baby porridge."

"Just water down some flour and you'll get it," Yu Wenzhou suggested.

"Are you suggesting her to practice an act of cannibalism?!" Ye Xiu snapped and everyone turned speechless.

"How could you guys?! She's still young and you already want to corrupt her?!" Huang Shaotian gasped and linked his free hand to tug Ye Xiu away. "Let's go Old Ye, we need to get away from them and calm Little White down."

With that, the pair exitted and disappeared from everyone's sight.

"..."

"..."

"This is a bad idea, Yu Wenzhou," Xiao Shiqin readjusted his glasses and spoke up.

Yu Wenzhou sighed.

Yu Wenzhou is already regretting his impulsive action to _offer_ the _idea_.How could he forgot that Ye Xiu really likes to spit back whatever they had used against him? Why did Yu Wenzhou gave him a big hillarious chance to do so?

Not to mention Huang Shaotian, who was more than happy to make the murky water murkier for his own amusement.

Back to Ye Xiu, that infuriating shameless guy, whom Yu Wenzhou is still clueless how he's still crushing on him, had refused to cook for them unless they buy a baby food for 'Little White'. Chu Yunxiu could cook for them, but she's the very embodiment of unambitiousness and is hard to convince when she could watch dramas instead of cooking.

* * *

So, Yu Wenzhou is forced to agree. Zhang Xinjie, who is a kind of treasurer, is forced to spend money on something that is not in the 'plan'. Xiao Shiqin is forced to drive them to supermarket. And Ye Xiu? He's very _pleased._

But not for long.

"Alright, which one of you big babies that stole Little White's baby biscuit?!" Ye Xiu bellowed as he got out of the kitchen, bringing an empty box with him, shaking it to prove it's _empty._

Huang Shaotian pushed something entirely inot his mouth, eyes are wide and blankly stared at the TV screen.

Chu Yunxiu raised her fashion magazine up till it cover her face, subtly wiping off the crumbs on her red lips.

Xiao Shiqin suddenly find the white carpet to be really interesting.

Li Xuan sneaked away, without anyone's notice, like a ghost.

Zhang Jiale, like Chu Yunxiu, raised his newspaper and rapidly munching on something before quickly gulped it down.

Wang Jiexi impressively keeping his indifference after checking there's no proof on him.

Su Mucheng turned her eyes away from Ye Xiu.

Zhou Zekai looked down, fiddling with his hair guiltily.

Sun Xiang subtly patted off the crumbs on his shirt, maintaining a solemn expression.

Tang Hao kept expressionlessly scrolling thorugh his phone.

Zhang Xinjie pushed up his glasses, keeping his silence.

Fang Rui's eyes instantly sparkled, putting up that 'I'm innocent' expression.

Everyone acted like it had nothing to do with them. The fact stands still that no one dared to look at Ye Xiu's way.

"Are you guys babies!? What should Little White eat then?!" Ye Xiu demanded, waving the empty container. No one answered, too guilty to.

Huang Shaotian finally relented, "It was too good... I'm sorry," he sighed.

Yu Wenzhou also nodded to accompany his team's vice captain. It was indeed too good. Soft taste, perfect texture, nice to melt in mouth, everything is just too perfect.

Indeed, only when you're a baby that all perfect things are given to you. It's just not fair.

Everyone chuckled awkwardly, mentally agreeing like Yu Wenzhou.

Ye Xiu crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

They ended up buying a few whole packages of that baby's biscuit.

Yu Wenzhou mentally made a note to give a notice to Blue Rain's cafetaria to buy that baby biscuit brand.

* * *

"What THE-" Yu Wenzhou stared incredulously, losing his cool as he looked at the flour-covered living room.

Ye Xiu is laying lifelessly, covered in flour, on the long sofa, face down.

Huang Shaotian is in the corner, also covered in flour, scowling.

Wang Jiexi is facepalming so hard by the table, like a frustrated dad.

Chu Yunxiu is whining about her hair which also covered in flour.

Sun Xiang looked so _done,_ trying to get some flour that actually managed to slip into his piercings.

Zhang Jiale is depressed in another corner with "Be number 2 if you passed this line" written on the flour before him.

Su Mucheng is trying so hard not to laugh.

Whilst Fang Rui is filming everything, also covered in flour of course.

What had happened?!

Yu Wenzhou's eyes twitched, fortunately, before Yu Wenzhou could snap with his wintry bright smile, Wang Jiexi did it first.

"No dogs for you guys!" Wang Jiexi sternly snapped.

Groans answered his yell.

Yu Wenzhou doesn't even wanna know what had happened.

* * *

 _ **Lord Grim: CombatForm SoftMist SteamedBunInvasion One-InchAsh LittleColdHands ConcealedLight**_ _, your sister died. I'm sorry..._

 _ **Combat Form**_ _: That's unfortunate, when will we hold the funeral?_

 _ **Lord Grim**_ _: No... no body remained. Just sent some pray for her._

 _ **Soft Mist:**_ _I see, please restrain your grief Lord Grim._

 _ **Steamed Bun Invasion:**_ _How could that happened?! I'll immadiately burn some incense for her, don't worry boss!_

 _ **Soft Mist:**_ _Brb limiting Steamed Bun Invasion's access to incenses._

 _ **One-Inch Ash:**_ _Captain, please restrain your grief. If you want it, we could clear our schedule for a visit?_

 _ **Little Cold Hands:**_ _We haven't even met her... but she did looked too pale._

 _ **Concealed Light**_ _: Please restrain your grief, captain. Brb helping Soft Mist._

 _ **Lord Grim:**_ _You guys are good kids... [Tearfully touched One-Inch Ash .jpg]_

 _ **One Autumn Leaf:**_ _You guys are crazy._

 _ **Vaccaria:**_ _Don't indulge him..._

 _ **Sobbing Ghost:**_ _Everyone is crazy. We're all crazy. Everyone is crazy. National Chinese Glory Team is even CRAZIER!_

* * *

*Epilogue*

"Shaotian, let's have another kid," Ye Xiu stated out all of a sudden, prompting everyone in the dining table choked on their food.

Huang Shaotian perked up, "Do we get through the _process_ first?" he asked, brimming with hopefull sparkles.

"No," Ye Xiu rolled his eyes and brought out a bag of flour from a cabinet. Everyone paled.

Huang Shaotian blinked at the bag of flour and shrugged, "Eh, alright. As long as it's with you."

"This time is a son, let's name him Glory," Ye Xiu's eyes gained a new hard-to-comprehend glint.

"NO!" Everyone rejected in unison.


End file.
